Music Box
by Damuco
Summary: Cuando el destino te juega cosas desagradables y sabes que solo no puedes levantarte. No sería fácil, pero trataría de ser más alegre por su hija, por su amado y por él.


Bueno aquí con un nuevo fic, es primera vez que escribo un Aokise, espero que no me haya salido de los personajes XD (cosa que siempre hago)

el fic tenia una melodía, pero tal parece no puedo dejarles el link T~T

Bueno de todas formas espero que les guste!

* * *

Paso la mirada una vez más hacia el pequeño bulto que tenía apresado entre sus brazos. Vio como este respiraba más acompasado y calmado. Soltó un suave suspiro como temiendo despertarlo, le había costado un mundo hacerlo dormir como para que ahora lo arruinara.

Con suavidad acaricio esos cortos mechones rubios y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de este. Miro hacia la mesita de noche donde estaba una pequeña caja de música que le había ayudado a que el pequeño conciliara el sueño. Estiro la mano acariciándolo con delicadeza. El hacerlo le recorrió un pesado sentimiento de nostalgia, tomo el objeto entre sus dedos y con ambas manos lo sostuvo para escuchar esa eterna melodía, para volver a depositarlo en la mesita después.

Con cuidado se estiro y trato de levantarse con el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos para después llevarlo de su cama a la cuna que estaba en el mismo cuarto. Con el mayor cuidado lo deposito y meció la cuna, para cuando se aseguro que nada podría despertarlo hasta por lo menos en unas horas lo dejo en la habitación para ir a la cocina.

Bostezo estirando sus brazos mientras entraba y se ponía a preparar un biberón. Miro su reloj de pulsera, eran las tres de la madrugada, aun podía dormir un par de horas antes de ir a su trabajo.

Termino de preparar la mamila y se fue nuevamente a su cuarto, la dejo en la mesita y pasó la mirada de la cuna hacia toda la habitación teniendo como fondo la relajante melodía.

En su vida se hubiera imaginado en una situación como esa. Es decir ¿él? Un idiota boca suelta agresivo e impulsivo cuidando de un bebe. Un pequeño y frágil ser que dependía de él. Que apenas llevaba un par de meses en ese mundo y él se sentía el ser mas terriblemente feliz por ello, aunque esa felicidad podría haber sido mucho mejor…

Detuvo su mirada al dar con la puerta de la habitación y ver más allá el televisor del living prendido. Lo miro un momento y se encamino. Se detuvo frente al reproductor y se sentó sobre la alfombra mientras ponía especial atención en lo que iría a mostrar. Abrió más los ojos cuando las imágenes aparecieron.

"_- Kuro-chin saluda a la cámara- se escuchaba una voz algo perezosa y nada más que oscuridad._

_-Murasakibara-kun, tu grabación funcionaria si le quitaras la tapa a la lente._

_-¿Ah?_

_-¡Murasakibaracchi yo te ayudo!"_

Esa chillona voz hizo que el moreno sacara una sonrisa entristecida. Ver como entre jaleo y risas le sacaban la tapa a la cámara para ahora si filmar, dando como primera imagen el rostro de un sonriente rubio teniendo ambas manos en la cámara.

"_-¡Listo! – decía un entusiasmado oji-miel para después recibir un pequeño golpe en la cabeza haciéndole gimotear._

_-Cállate Kise, tus chillidos me desconcentran – ahora la cámara pasaba a enfocar a un moreno peli-azul que se le veía enfadado mientras sostenía una manilla de videojuego – esta cosa no me va a ganar- susurro para él._

_-Atsushi deja de grabar y ven a estudiar– la lente de la cámara pasó a enfocar ahora a un pelirrojo de bicolor ojos sentado cerca de una mesa junto a un peli-celeste._

_-¿Ah? Pero yo quería grabar el intento de todos por estudiar._

_-¿Quieres grabar el fracaso de todos?- esta vez hablo un peli-verde, la cámara lo enfoco a la perfección, como acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de la nariz, para después seguir con su lectura acomodado muy bien sobre una cama._

_-Murasakibara-kun – le llamo un oji-celeste- después de que terminemos de estudiar podríamos grabar, por ahora concentrémonos – le dijo con una tenue y pequeña sonrisa._

_-mmm…está bien._

_Y mientras buscaba el botón del apago paso a filmar como discutían un rubio y peli-azul por la manilla del juego, como el de piel clara se encontraba en la espalda del otro para quitársela siendo poco efectiva su insistencia, para posterior la imagen se apagara"_

Miro la pantalla en negro viendo los segundos avanzar, dio un rápido vistazo a su habitación asegurándose desde su posición que el pequeño siguiera durmiendo, el cuarto volvió a iluminarse y volvió a poner atención en el televisor.

"_-¡Hai! ¡Hai! ¡Aquí se presenta Momoi-sama!- el rostro de una peli-rosa apareció en la grabación para después desaparecer y mostrar a su alrededor –Aquí les presento a la famosa generación de los milagros! – acerco la cámara a un grupo de chicos caminando tranquilamente por lo que se veía era la calle de la ciudad, los arboles de cerezos le daban un ambiente hermoso – vamos chicos, digan algo – se acerco a los demás enfocándolos en el rostro de cada uno – no me hagan hacer esto sola._

_-Ya cállate Satsuki, si no quieres pasar vergüenza, no filmes – comento fastidiado el moreno mientras se rascaba despreocupado la nuca._

_-¡Dai-chan eres un idiota!_

_-¿¡Ah!? – antes de mostrar por completo el rostro enfadado del chico la cámara fue jalada bruscamente para mostrar al rubio._

_-¡Yo si quiero Momoicchi! – le sonrió a la cámara para después detenerse y aclararse la garganta, mientras el resto se marchaba sin prestarle atención quedando solo la peli-rosa y el rubio atrás -¡Hola! Soy Kise Ryouta, mi pasatiempo favorito es ¡Cantar Karaoke! ¡También -Cof Cof! – al gritar tanto y abrir la boca exageradamente se trago unos pétalos de los cerezos que caían tranquilamente a su alrededor._

_-¡Ki-chan! – la cámara se acerco apresurada hacia el chico enfocándolo mientras hacía extrañas mueca para después mostrar el suelo en clara señal de que la chica ya no grababa –¡Dai-chan! Ki-chan se ahoga!_

_-¡Pues que se ahogue! _

_-¡Dai-chan! "_

La grabación se corto después de eso, dejando nuevamente una pantalla en negro que duro escasos segundos.

"_Se mostraba el suelo de cerámica y unos susurros de quien estaba preparando la cámara, para después levantarla y enfocar repentinamente a un peli-celeste._

_-¡AHH! Kurokocchi no me asustes así – le regaño en susurro. _

_-¿Qué haces con la cámara, Kise-kun._

_-Shhh, quiero mantener un registro de TODO – comento divertido mientras la cámara comenzaba a enfocar con claridad lo que era los vestidores del club de basketball. _

_-No creo que eso les caiga muy bien a los demás._

_-Que importa Kuroko-oCchiii! – sin darse cuenta el rubio piso mal y callo estampando su rostro contra la resbaladiza cerámica._

_-¿Qué se supone que haces Kise? –levantando rostro y cámara, el rubio miro hacia el llamado de esa gruesa voz._

_-¡A-Aominecchi!¡Pervertido, tápate! – oculto su rostro con sus manos sin soltar la cámara enfocando el cuerpo desnudo del que se mantenía enfrente de él._

_-¿Qué? ¿No querías registrar todo? – comento burlesco el moreno mientras tomaba la cámara del sonrojado rubio y la apagaba_."

Soltó una pequeña risa recordando esos vergonzosos momentos. El televisor volvió a iluminarse.

"_La cámara se encendió y mostraba en lento caminar de una persona en un casi iluminado pasillo estilo japonés, se detuvieron y ahora se enfoco desde abajo el rostro de la peli-rosa._

_-Bien, ahora veremos cómo pasaron la noche los chicos- tras una pequeña risita, abrió la puerta corrediza con cuidado, asomando la cámara primero para grabar todo, encontrándose primero con el peli-lila que ocupaba el solo un futón y algo más del suelo, aun lado de él el pelirrojo en una posición bastante tranquila y para nada desordenada, contrario al lio que tenía el peli-azul. _

_La chica parpadeo y se acerco más con una sonrisa en el rostro. Enfoco en especial la postura del moreno más otro chico a un costado suyo. El peli-azul con brazos y piernas estiradas roncando a todo dar de lo más relajado en el suelo fuera de su futón, y en su pecho usándola de almohada estaba el rubio durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro teniendo medio cuerpo en el futón del moreno. La chica se agacho en cuclillas y los grabo por un buen rato. Habían ido a unas fuentes termales para relajar a los miembros del club._

_-Ya veo que si se relajaron chicos – dijo contenta para después apagar la cámara."_

Soltó un gran bostezo mientras mirada la hora, las cuatro de la madrugada, tal vez ya sería hora de acostarse, más un siguiente video interrumpió sus intenciones de ir a dormir.

"_-Bien Kise-chin dile Hola a la cámara – hablo un peli-lila acercándose a un chico rubio."_

Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver la figura del rubio.

"_-Murasakibaracchi ¿Aun esta esa cámara por aquí? – dijo con una sonrisa el rubio que se mantenía sentado en un sillón. La cámara paso del rostro del chico hacia su barriga, notándosele una pequeña y redonda barriga._

_-Claro, la cámara no puede perderse el nacimiento del bebé – comento perezosamente aun grabado el vientre del rubio para después, escuchando voces a lo lejos, pasara a filmar la llegada de dos chicos._

_-¿Ves? Te dije que Testu estaba aquí – menciono un fastidiado moreno que llegaba con varias bolsas acompañado de un chico alto peli-rojo._

_-¡Kuroko!¿Porque no me llamaste de que estabas aquí? – menciono preocupado el peli-rojo mientras se acercaba._

_-lo hice Kagami-kun –contesto el oji-celeste mientras dejaba de lado su batido- que no me escucharas mientras venias en la calle no es mi culpa._

_-¿Ah? – la cámara paso de los chicos de seirin a la pareja de futuros padres. El moreno se acerco con las bolsas hacia el rubio y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Trajiste todo? – pregunto emocionado el rubio mientras husmeaba en las bolsas._

_-Sí, demore una eternidad, pero si – cansado el moreno dejo que su cabeza reposara en el sillón mirando el techo del apartamento._

_-¡Gracias Aominecchi! – el rubio contento le beso en la mejilla mientras se disponía abrir un postre de frutas._

_-Ahhh~ serán buenos padres – la voz del peli-lila llamo la atención de los chicos –estoy seguro que Mine-chin los protegerá a ambos._

_-Pues claro- el moreno sonrió con arrogancia mientras se apuntaba- con mi vida si es necesario._

_-Jajaja ¿Con tu vida? Ahomine eres un asco como ser vivo._

_-¡Cállate Bakagami!¡Tu eres peor escoria que yo!_

_-¿¡Ah!?_

_Y la cámara paso de filmar la riña de ellos hacia un rubio sonriente por la situación y al peli-celeste que se posaba a su lado."_

Y la pantalla volvió a quedar en negro, espero segundos, minutos, pero ya ninguna imagen volvió aparecer. Soltó un suspiro y apago el aparato. Se mantuvo con la mirada agachada recordando todos esos momentos. Que feliz era aunque nunca se los hizo notar a los demás. No lo necesitaba, solo con que una personita lo supiera era suficiente.

Coloco una mano sobre su rodilla usándolo de apoyo para su cabeza. Recordar todo era tan frustrantemente doloroso, aun no se recuperaba del todo, entonces…

-¿Por qué?- susurro.

¿Por qué sentía una suave caricia en sus cabellos? Ya no era su mano, una la tenía en su cara y la otra a un costado de él cerca del suelo. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las suaves manos que pasaban de sus cabellos hacia su cuello en un cálido abraso.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto, kise?– hablo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, sentir ese calor del cuerpo ajeno se sentía tan bien.

-_Quien sabe, Daikicchi_. – el susurro en su oído lo estremeció por completo. Abrió los ojos y soltando un suspiro se levanto.

-Iré a dormir un rato- se excuso caminando al cuarto-despiértame si algo le pasa a la bebé – susurro ya dentro de la habitación. Miro a la pequeña niña dormir entre sus cobijas y con una última mirada se fue directo a la cama. Ni se dio la molestia de quitarse su uniforme policial, de todas formas en unas horas tendría que trabajar.

-_Te pateare si Aki-chan se despierta_- volvió a escuchar ese susurro.

Ya acostado miro hacia la pared. Sinceramente creía que se estaba volviendo loco. Por suerte entre sus locuras tenia a sus amigos. Aunque la mayoría no eran muy cuerdos los tenía a ellos como el único apoyo.

Se removió en esas solitarias y frías sabanas, las arrugo llevándoselas cerca de su boca. Cada noche, después de ver algunas cintas de video pasaba lo mismo. Recodar esos momentos junto a él, recordarlo como lo conoció, todo lo que vivió junto a su lado, al de los demás. Pero por más que recordara, solo se quedaba con ese nudo en la garganta, no podía derramar lágrimas ¿Qué tan duro y orgulloso es su corazón que no puede derramar lágrimas por aquel al que amo? No, que aun ama.

Por más que viera una y otra vez sus grabaciones, sus sonrisas, su alegría, su esencia, todo de él, solo un sentimiento de nostalgia se quedaba dentro de su pecho pero no pasaba a más. No quería que pasara a más ¿Por qué?...

_-¿Por qué Daikicchi?_

Abrió mas sus ojos, no era extraño que lo escuchara, pero…

_-¿Por qué no lloras por mi_?-sintió los brazos del rubio pasarse de su cuello a su pecho en un estrecho abrazo, cerró los ojos sintiéndose horrible.

-¿Por qué, dices? Tengo que ser fuerte por ella, no puedo llorar por algo que fue mi culpa – susurro quedamente aun sintiendo ese abrazo que, hace mucho, piensa que es imaginario –no puedo ser débil.

-_Que llores no significa que seas débil…solo te lastimas _– se llevo una mano a sus ojos cuando sintió una mano en su pecho, cerca de su corazón –_te estás lastimando Daikicchi. Llora_ – cada susurro le estrujaba más el corazón ¿Cómo podía escuchar aquello?-_Llora, saca tu dolor_.

Se mordió los labios sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte, su garganta dolía, la sentía más extraña que nunca. Escuchar su voz dentro de su cabeza dolía tanto. Ver sus recuerdos lo estremecía demasiado.

Sonrió, apretó más las sabanas cuando sintió que la caja de música volvía a sacar su melodía ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Era una clase de embrujamiento? ¿Tan mal se veía que incluso_ él_ se tomaba el derecho de venir y hacérselo notar?

-Ya basta Kise…estás muerto…

Se mordió los labios, soltar aquello era como decir que ya lo aceptaba, que superaba ese dolor y se permitía el olvidarlo para continuar su vida. ¡No podía hacer eso! No podía, simplemente no podía. Solo debía seguir como ahora; en un par de horas levantarse, ir a su oficina, trabajar un par de horas mientras sus amigos cuidaban de su hija, para finalmente volver y ver su pequeña y grata…

-luz…-susurro.

-_Así es Daikicchi…si no puedes avanzar por mi…alzo por ella._

Y sintió la tibieza de una lágrima recorrer su mejilla, no quito sus manos de su rostro, aun no quería que desapareciera ese tacto, sentía que si lo hacía ese abrazo desaparecería también.

-Yo…lo siento, perdóname.

Trato de hablarle fluido, pero mientras más pensaba en como sucedió todo mas difícil se volvía hablar. Soltar cada palabra le dolía tanto.

-Lo sien..to tanto…no me dejes…

-Flash back-

Su hija había querido nacer a las 36 semanas de gestación. Hubo algunas complicaciones y a su pequeña la habían dejado en cuidados intensivos, mientras que al rubio después de estar en observación le dieron el alta en la tarde del tercer día.

Se dirigían al departamento de ambos por una fugaz ducha y cambio de ropa, el moreno conduciendo el auto deportivo del modelo, todo parecía una linda tarde de otoño.

-Entonces… ¿Está bien?

-Si Kise, aunque permanecerá un par de semanas en ese lugar…- quito su vista unos segundos del camino para sonreírle al rubio – su vida no corre peligro.

Contagiando a su pareja, compartieron esa sonrisa.

-Gracias Aominecchi…por todo.

El moreno volvió su mirada a la calle solo para ver como una loca motocicleta lo adelantaba en el camino.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

El rubio miro curioso el camino. Todo pasó en lapso de segundos. El rechinar de las ruedas en el pavimento, un choque, dos, tres, perdió la cuenta. Tras ver el accidente múltiple, trato de frenar y esquivar el auto que venía en dirección contraria. Doblando bruscamente para que su lado del vehículo recibiera el impacto del otro. No supo si funcionó. Cuando todo fue negro y tuvo conciencia, pensó que todo había terminado, mas tenuemente la luz volvía, tomaba forma con colores para finalmente ver el rostro del rubio.

Lo sintió, su corazón dolió más que ese choque, ver el rostro del otro manchado de sangre, ojos cerrados y todo malherido en el suelo, supo que nada había funcionado. Que el intento para no recibir el golpe fue tarde.

-Fin flash back-

-No Aominecchi – abrió los ojos, se removió en la cama y miro hacia el techo. Sintió sus lagrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos, saco una triste sonrisa mientras sentía como se deslizaban por sus mejillas – no te preocupes tonto...- susurro mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara y se tapaba con ellas – me protegiste…

-_Perdóname…_

Se mordió los labios. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando lo mismo, aunque no era cosa de todos los días, cada vez que lo hacia lo dejaba demasiado mal. No sabía hasta donde podría aguantar. Solo, sin él…

-¿Eres tan tonto y bruto…que no te diste cuenta…que fuiste tú el que murió?

Sollozo al terminar su pregunta. Lloro cuando pensó que soñaba a su amado moreno pasando por todo lo que pasaba el. Lo que había pasado hace varios años, sintiéndose derrotado tan pronto le habían comunicado su muerte. Esos días en que creía verlo y sentirlo cerca de él consolándolo hasta que lloraba y se quedaba dormido con la memoria de su chico abrazándolo.

Cuanto lo extrañaba…

Sintió la música de la cajita de música. Giro su lloroso rostro y se encontró con el angelical de su pequeña hija con la cajita entre sus manos que le acababa de dar cuerda.

-Mami…- susurro la pequeña de cuatro años -¿Por qué lloras?

Y se le estrujo hasta el alma al verla, rubia y de piel blanca como la suya pero sus ojos, de un profundo azul que le perforaba lo más profundo de él, recordándolo tanto. Verla, era ver a Daiki reprochándolo, a través de ella, lo tonto que se veía llorando.

Se limpio la cara con uno de sus brazos y le sonrió cálidamente extendiéndole los abrazos hacia se nena. La pequeña al verlo más animado se acurruco en su cama, abrazándolo y escondiendo su cabecita en su pecho.

Tenía tanto de ambos, aunque hacia sus pucheros, tenía esa decisión firme que poseía su padre, pero también esa alegría que tenía el.

La pequeña se durmió enseguida por el cálido abrazo y esa relajante música. Levanto el rostro y miro la cajita, regalado por Daiki cuando se entero de que sería padre, pensando que a su hija le agradaría.

-Gracias por todo Aominecchi…Te amo.

Dejo caer la última lágrima antes de perderse en sus sueños nuevamente, uno más grato junto a su pequeña hija. Uno en donde la fantasía le hacía ver lo maravillosa de su pequeña familia. Una en donde estaban los tres, como siempre tuvo que ser, pero por cosas del azar y destino, termino separándolos, dejándole a su hija como la unión que los mantendría por siempre atados.

.

.

.

-_Te amo Kise._

Y entre sueños sintió ese cálido y agradable beso en su mejilla.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado TwT sinceramente no tenia planeado matar a Ahomine XD pero cosas del azar murió TwT de hecho en mi mente si mataba a Kise...y después murió Daiki T^T las cosas locas de mi cabeza XD

últimamente me eh enamorado de esta pareja =w= y quiero hacer mas fics de ellos, o no se, algún Reviews? XD

nos vemos!


End file.
